A Boy And His Blue Eyes White Dragon
by thebloodlust23
Summary: What will happen when Yami's one and only love is taken from him and transformed into something beyond this world? And will he ever be able to restore him to what he truly is?


A boy and his blue eye's white dragon

Some A/U

A/N IN THIS STORY YUGI MOTO DOESN'T EXSIST IT'S ONLY YAMI OR AS SOME CALL HIM THE PHAROAH;

WARNING: THIS STORY IS'NT BETA'D

Yami set looking on into the daylight out of his apartment. His love was gone on another business trip to Egypt and Yami was missing him greatly suddenly his cell rang and his day immediately brightend up.

"Yami are you there?"

"Hey Kaiba how is the trip."

"It's boring with out you here." Yami laughs and says

"Do you know when you will be back?"

"Ill be home in three day's and when I get home im going to take you out to a nice dinner and then a walk on the beach and then we are gonna hang out with our friend's Tea Tristin Joey Serenity Duke and Mai."

…

That had been eight days ago and Yami was worried about his love he did nothing but sit and wait for a phone call that would never come suddenly in walked in some of his friend's.

"Tea Mai Joey what are you guys doing here? And where is Serenity Tristin and Duke?" Tea spoke up

"They still tyring to make there three person relationship work. But what are you doing bunked up in here it's a beautiful day outside."

"Tea that's not funny you know Kaiba still isn't back."

"Well have you tried calling him"

"No I've been in here all this time looking at paint swatches. Of course ive tried calling him. He always's calls me on his trips. At least 3 times everyday" Suddenly a mysterious letter fell on the floor from the mail slot. Yami picked it up and it said.

Dear Yami I am fine unfortunately i can not come home because something weird has happened to me please come to Peir 18 after midnight to see me and ill explain everything.

Sincerely with all my love Kaiba

Yami was worried to death now. And his friends were worried along with them.

"Come on Yami at least come with us and get some lunch."

"Well now that I know he is ok I guess some lunch wouldn't hurt."

Mai looked at him and said.

" Don't worry hun im sure Kaiba is fine."

"I know but im still worried look go tell the others im gonna take a quick shower and that ill be down soon."

"Got it hun."

Yami ran to the bathroom in his and Kaiba's apartment and hoped into the shower and the hot water began to surround his body he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the wonderful and blissful moments he and Kaiba had shared in the large steam shower he was in. As he let himself get lost farther in thought he could almost feel Kaiba's soft lip's brush kisses on his neck and shoulder blade. He missed Kaiba more than anything and all he wanted was to feel his lovers arms wrapped around his thin body holding him close. He pulled himself out of his mental state and put on his clothes and fixed his hair. Then went and saw all of his friend's apparently Tristin Serenity and Duke. All caught up with them.

"Hi Yami." Serenity said sweetly

"Hi Serenity ,Duke,Tristin"

"Hey bud."

"Hey Yami"

Said Duke and Tristin in unison. Yami put on a false smile for his friends as they headed to the dinner. But inside he was falling to pieces. Remembering the times he and Kaiba had shared made him miss him even more Knowing he was safe and ok was a good feeling but not as good as physically being with him. Sleeping together in their bed and feeling Kaiba's bare chest and his strong arm's around him there was nothing that compared to that feeling. He Followed silently behind his friends while that talked about the day's events and how the weather was and Duke and Tristin fought about who's turn it was to hold Serenity's hand. He started feel slightly better when him and his horde got to the dinner. He took His seat by the window while everyone else settled in. A perky blonde waitress braught them menus and took the drink order's.

"Hey honey what do you want?"

"Yami? YAMI!"

"What Mai?"

"The waitress wants your drink order. "

"Oh A cherry coke please."

"You got it babe."

"What?"

"Oh I called you babe. Is that ok"

"Actually no it isn't my heart belongs to Seto Kaiba"

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok my temper is a little on edge these day's"

"Your drinks will be up in a bit guys."

The drinks came and then the waitress took everyone's food order. And saunterd off to help other customers. Yami sat in his seat and just stared out the window watching everyone walk around the streets of Domino and his mind wonderd off to the only place it knew. To Kaiba and how it would be to finally see him after being gone for 3 long weeks. He would rush up to Kaiba and let him take him in his arms and hold him and then plant a kiss or 2 on his sweet lips and then they would just walk together hand in hand. Yami knows that even though all that may not seem like Kaiba. But he knew that it was and it was a side of him that was for Yami's eye's only and it felt nice to know that that was the part of Kaiba that was his and his alone every other part of Kaiba already had an owner but that side was his and his alone and no one not even Mokuba Kaiba's little brother would take it from him. And if someone did they would find themsleve's in a place worse than the shadow realm.


End file.
